Sylvia doesnt care
by greasette
Summary: Ponyboy goes to Bucks and finds Sylvia cheating on Dally with a nother man and Ponyboy decides to give her a little talk. One-Shot.


I was walking around here and there not really paying attention since today was such a perfect warm day. Actually it was a warm night right now and I know that Darry would want me home soon. I was walking past some stores and ended up outside of Bucks and he is having a party since I could smell the drugs from out here. I decided to just peak my head in to see if Dally was here and I guess he was considering that Sylvia was there. I walked up to the bar to where she was sitting but stopped when she started to kiss this stranger passionately.

"So baby will I see you upstairs?" asked the man.

"Hell yeah! I will be right there I just have to tell Dally that I'm leaving," she said. He slapped her butt and walked away probably going upstairs; she saw me staring at her and lit up a cigarette.

"What do you want kid?" she asked. I just looked at her with my mouth opened wondering if I should say something. Dally really liked this girl and here she is right in front of me cheating on him. I decided that if I was a true friend I would say something to her.

"Sylvia how could you?" I asked moving closer so she couldn't run away.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" she asked.

"Don't call me a kid! Why would you cheat on Dally like this?" I yelled. Her eyes widened and I guess she knew who I was and looked nervous.

"You Johnny?" she asked.

"Actually Ponyboy and I wanna know why you would do this!" I shouted.

"Why would you care? I mean it's not like me and him are madly in love or something," she said.

"You're wrong because Dally actually really liked you! He would blow off some nights with me and Johnny just to be with you but you're nothing but a cheater," I said.

"So what I can do whatever I want to do, Dally aint the boss of me!" she shouted.

"But he loves you," I said.

"But nothing you wouldn't even understand," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No actually I think I do understand because I have a whole gang that has girlfriends and they all taught me something. Love to you kind of girls is when I guy wants to get into your pants!" I shouted. She looked mad when I said it but it was the truth and she couldn't think of anything to say so she hit me across the face.

"You're just an idiotic little boy!" she shouted.

"Listen the only thing that is idiotic is that Dally has more self respect for his body then you do. Its idiotic that Dally, who never watched or read a love story, knows how to treat a woman and doesn't just wanna play in the sheets," I said in a calm voice making her almost want to cry.

"Then what is love Mr. Cupid?" she asked in a snarling voice.

"Love isn't a thing, it's an action and you mess it all up by doing it in a bed with strangers," I said speaking the truth.

"You're wasting my time horseyboy I got a good man upstairs waiting for me and if you don't mind I want to be with him before I get bored…wait I am already bored so that's a good reason why I should walk away from you. Bye bye," she waved and walked away.

"You might not have told me everything but there is something I do know and that's you and Angela Shepard have something in common and I don't even gotta say it," I said. She stopped turned around and pushed me hard making me fall on the ground.

"You're a no good hood!" she shouted and walked away. I just sat there staring at the horrible girl walking up the stairs. I was suddenly picked off the ground from large hands, I turned around and saw Dally. He looked beyond mad and a little upset but he just put a hand on my shoulder and said something to me.

"Thanks kid," he said looking serious. I smiled and relaxed again.

"I'm guessing you heard the whole thing," I said.

"Well you and Sylvia were very loud and I just so happened to be a couple feet away from you two," he said with a smile.

"Sylvia doesn't deserve you Dally, you're way too good for a girl like her," I said. He smiled even more and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the door. He was probably going to drive me home, Sylvia really doesn't deserve him.

**This is a one-shot thingy. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
